The Director
The Director is a minor villain character who appeared in The Mask: The Animated Series in the season 2 episode, You Oughta Be in Pictures. He is the director of Sly Eastenegger's latest film, The Day After The Day After The Day After, which is being filmed in Edge City. But, The Mask, in his usually need for attention, keeps interrupting the filming by being in them, irritating both the Director and Eastenegger. He helps Eastenegger in making his movie in every way he wants, including, stealing a real bomb from the U.S. Government to make real, massive explosion that will destroyed the whole city for the film's climax for Eastenegger's revenge plot against the critics who called his last movie, "a bomb." Biography The Director is making famed Hollywood action star, Sly Eastenegger's latest film, The Day After The Day After The Day After, based off Arnold Schwarzenegger's Terminator films and the movie The Day After, in Edge City. The Mask interrupts a car chase scene for the movie after the getaway driver accidentally ruined The Mask's tacos by blowing them in his face. The Director calls Eastenegger about moving the film's location from Edge City to another because of The Mask's antics, but Mayor Tilton promises to make sure that The Mask won't be a bother since the film's presence will bring a lot of publicity to Edge City. Nevertheless, The Mask's obnoxious antics and need to be in the film ruins a cargo ship explosion scene for the film, irritating The Director again, telling The Mask he can't be in the film. The Director films a scene outside Stanley's apartment, interrupting his early sleep for an exam at work to help him with a raise. Lt. Kellaway and Doyle, who are working with the film crew as security drags Stanley back into his apartment by The Director's demand. Stanley tries to sleep again, but the film's scene being made outside angers him enough to demand to stop before being tripping on a bunch of actors for the scene and seeing Sly Eastenegger here for his role. After The Mask annoys Eastenegger during the filming of another action scene and decides on a Last Action Hero contest around Edge City against The Mask, The Director brings in the stolen bomb from the U.S. Government to be used for the film's climatic explosion to help Eastenegger in getting revenge on the film critics who give his last movie a negative review. But, Peggy, snooping about and hearing his scheme, gets tied up. The Director helps Eastenegger in winning the action star challenge against The Mask. He accidentally drops a safe from inside a crane on The Mask during the bungee jump off a dam challenge. After The Mask is defeated from the challenge, The Director and Eastenegger film the climax with Lt. Kellaway, who is hired by Eastenegger for a role in the movie, to start the bomb without him knowing it's a real one. The Director and Eastenegger leave in an attack helicopter to get a safe distance away from the blast. The Mask gets The Director and Eastenegger to come back to stop it by putting all the film reels for the movie in the bomb room. But, The Mask stops the bomb's blast by sitting on it. Even though unseen, the director is obviously arrested along with Eastenegger for the plot. Trivia * The director's appearance resembles famous filmmaker, Steven Spielberg. His white t-shirt says, "U.P." on it. Which probably means, "Universal Pictures." A reference to the major movie studio that produces and releases many of Spielberg's film such as Jaws, Jurassic Park and E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. Gallery DirectorCraneimage1.png|The Director in a crane after dropping a safe on The Mask. DirectorEasteneggerimage.png|The Director and Eastenegger on a helicopter. DirectorMaskimage.png|The Director irritated by The Mask's obnoxious antics. Category:Villains Category:One-off Characters Category:The Mask: The Animated Series Category:Males Category:TV-Serie Characters Category:TV-Series Characters Category:Characters